Frontier Academy: Sophomore Year
by digimonpokemonstories
Summary: Rewrite/Au Follow Ash as he and his friends attend an all new high school where they'll have to battle it out for a place among the top 10 all to earn the right to compete at the prestigious Battle Frontier Cup. They'll have to train hard for the Seniors and Juniors are not easier opponents to overcome. Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day

Sophomore year; August 23rd, Monday

The sound of a ringing alarm clock could be heard in the room of two peacefully sleeping well at least one was the was snoring louder than the Snorlax alarm clock. This woke up a beautiful bluenette around the age of 14 years old "what is that awful sound" said Dawn as she slammed the head of her Snorlax clock only to still hear the sound continue.

She looked around and eventually sweatdropped when she found the cause of the noise, it was her roommate and best-friend May Mapel.

"May!" She shouted trying to wake her friend, but knew the chances of waking up like that was slim. So she got out of her bed and walked over to May and lit out a small cute giggle at the sight she was still getting used to her best-friend was practically eating her pillow as she held it tight while drooling on it and had a leg stick out of her cover.

"May" she said nudging the girl only to get her hand swatted away, "owww!" Dawn shouted as she rubbed her hand "fine hard way it is, Piplup" she said as her water type jumped out of her bed and over to his trainer. He looked up at her to see what she wanted "want to wake up May for me" she said with a wicked grin and Piplup had the same grin as he jumped on May's bed.

"Alright one, two, three!" Dawn shouted as Piplup as he unleashed bubblebeam on the brunette.

The second the first bubble made contact with May's face she jolted up and instantly felt the rest of the attack "Dawn!" She shouted.

With that Piplup stopped his attack and with chest puffed proud of his accomplishment walked back over to Dawn's bed. "You're dead to me" May said with a glooming face to Dawn.

Dawn laughed at her "well you do know summer is over and today is the first day of school" she said.

May's stomach did a flip as she realized school was indeed resuming today "I get it first day of school but why are we up so early the sun is just rising" she whined pointing to the window.

Dawn let out a long sigh "May I told you this when we were exploring the island, our classes are all over the island and it's best waking up early so we can make it in time, we aren't in Hoenn high anymore" she said walking over to her closet.

"Drew said flying on pokemon should only take us a least 5 minutes to get to each class" she said crossing her arms like a child.

"Really? Even if that is true your going to take Drew's word for it" Dawn said looking at her mirror switching between a red and pink shirt.

"He is my boyfriend" May said pointing out the obvious. She and Drew started dating back at Hoenn junior high in their 8th grade year after many, many, many times the green haired boy asked her. She eventually gave the boy his chance and although they butt head at times she doesn't regret her decision.

"Yes the boyfriend that has pranked you every month since high school" Dawn said.

"Yeah and who's fault is that hmmmm?" May said and Dawn blushed knowing to who she was referring to.

"Don't say his name" Dawn said lifting her hand up at May.

"Really Dawn? It's been three months and I still can't say his name" she said looking at her best-friend with a dull face.

"You know you can't" Dawn stared at her best-friend with hurt in her eyes.

May gave her a sad look "fine but it is his fault that Drew pranks me every month" she said.

Dawn smiled and giggled "Yeah I know it's his fault but really your boyfriend is as much as fault as him" she said. The reason behind Drew pranking his girlfriend every month since the beginning of high school was because of a certain bet he made with a certain someone.

May got out of her bed and headed for the bathroom but stopped at the door to look at her friend "Listen Dawn, you know you can't keep avoiding him right?" She said as Dawn lowered her head.

"I know but I'm sure he hates me for what I did" she sadly said.

"He's Ash, I don't think he has a single bone in his body capable of hate" with that she closed the door to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Dawn looked at a picture she had on her desk of her and Ash when they had their first kiss together "people change May" she whispered as she went back to looking for an outfit.

Ash &' Drew's room

"Drew! You've been in the bathroom all morning other people need to prepare to you know!" Ash shouted as he was about to knock on the door for what seemed like the 100th time since he and Drew woke up.

Drew opened the door with a blow dryer in one hand and his other one holding a comb "perfection takes time Ash" he said.

"Drew other people need the bathroom" Ash said once again.

"Why do you need it, you don't have a girlfriend to look good for" Drew said innocently.

"Dude really?" Ash dully said looking at his friend waiting for the idiot to catch on to what he said.

Drew thought about for a while and shrugged "what?" He said and with that Ash dragged his insensitive best-friend out the bathroom and began to brush his teeth.

"Rude" Drew said as he unplugged his hair dryer while Ash gave him the bird.

He plugged it back up and used the mirror he had on a wall to continue blow drying his hair "you know you might see her today" he said.

Ash mumbled something and as if Drew understood replied to him "what do you mean you don't care about her".

Ash spit the paste out of his mouth "I mean I don't care about her, she did break up with me remember?" He said as he began brushing again.

Drew rolled his eyes "we all know it was a misunderstanding" he said but he knew that wasn't going to be enough to convince his best friend.

"You know I kept telling myself that" he paused for a second to spit out the paste "but eventually I figured out she just wanted to break up with me" he said as he rinsed his mouth with water.

He stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed his black shirt off his bed "plus she didn't try getting back together after she found out I was coming here to" he said as he looked at the mirror and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Thats because you were ignoring her the whole summer" Drew said.

"Yeah she tried for like a week and stopped after that" he said as he stopped playing his hair and put his favorite red and blue hat on.

"Oh so if she kept trying you would of given her a chance" the green haired teen said.

Ash lightly blushed as he realized he basically admitted he would of given Dawn another chance "shut up we have a class to get to" he said as they both headed out their room and outside of their dorm.

Dawn &' May

"There all perfect" said Dawn as she looked at herself in the long mirror that hung on her door.

"A little too perfect if you ask me, trying to impress a certain handsome young man?" May said with a smirk.

Dawn blushed as she understood at what May was emphasizing "n-no" she stuttered basically giving her away.

May gave her best friend a smirk "you are so easy to read Dawn, come on we have a class to get to" she said grabbing Dawn by the hand and walking out the door.

As the two girls made their way to lobby of their dorm Dawn who was to busy with her conversation with May didn't notice the girl she was about to dumb into. The two girls clashed and both fell flat on their butts "ahhh Dawn are you alright!?" May shouted as she instantly got one knee to check on her.

Dawn rubbed her left butt cheek and nervously laughed "I'm alright maybe you should check up on the girl I bumped into" she said.

May nodded and looked at the mahogany hair colored girl who was rubbing her right butt cheek "are you alright sorry about my friend she can be a klutz" she said with a smile.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted as she stood up and helped the girl stand up as well.

"It's alright, are you two by any chance new here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah we got accepted to this school right before summer started" May said.

"Well let me be the first to say, welcome to frontier academy the best school in the world for pokemon trainers and coordinators alike" she cheerfully said.

"Thank you, I'm May Maple" May said shaking the girls hand.

"And I'm the 'klutz' Dawn Bertzil" she said with air quotations around klutz as she looked at May who only smiled.

The girl shook Dawn's hand and smile "nice to meet you May and Dawn, my name is Leaf Green" she happily said.

"Leaf Green! As in the one from Pallet town?" May asked.

Leaf gave the girl a confused looked "yeah but how'd you know that?" She asked.

"One of my closest friend is Ash Ketchum and he was from Pallet town he would always talk about you back in middle school" she said.

Leaf squealed for joy "Ash! You know Ash that's great! How's he been? I haven't seen him in years" she asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself we're meeting him today for lunch" May happily said.

"He's here! The last time I remember he could hardly even catch a Magikarp" she said giggling like a school girl.

"Really? Ash is the strongest trainer I know right Dawn" May cheerfully said as Dawn nodded her head.

"Where are you two headed right now?" Leaf asked.

Dawn pulled out her scheduled "we have fairy-types first why?" She asked looked at the girl.

"Perfect!" Leaf shouted as she grabbed both girl by the arm "I have the same class, so we have plenty of time to talk about what Ash has been up to the past 3 years" she happily said as the three began walking.

Ash &' Drew

"Yes made it!" Ash shouted as he and Drew came running into their classroom as the bell rang.

"That. . . was to . . . close" Drew said gasping for air.

"Oh you must be the two new students" both boys looked up to see a gorgeous woman in her early thirty's with beautiful light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. She smiled at the two boys who blushed "nice to meet you my name is Professor Juniper and I'll be your teacher for this Unova class" she said.

All Ash and Drew could was nod and smile like a bunch of idiots.

Professor Juniper giggled at the two boys and looked to her class "excuse me everyone we have two new students I'd like you to meet" she said getting the attention of the entire class.

She moved aside so Ash and Drew could stand in middle of the class and introduce themselves. "Hell my name is Drew Rosario it's a pleasure to meet such beautiful girls" he said adding a hair flip causing some girls to giggle and most of the guys to laugh.

"Hello my name is Ash-" he was cut off by a boy with auburn hair and dark viridian eyes "Ashy-boy!" The boy said.

Ash looked at the boy and a shocked expression took over his face "Gary! Gary Oak" Ash shouted in disbelief.

"You two know each other?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Yes me and Gary come from the same town and we grew up together until I moved to Hoenn" Ash said.

"Well I'm glad that the two of you can be reunited, why don't you have a seat next to him and Drew you can sit on the row below theirs" she said as both boys nodded in agreement.

Ash got to the fifth row of the center section and sat next to Gary while Drew took his seat one row down.

"Well since it's the first the of class I'd like you all just to relax" Professor Juniper said as she earned cheers from her class.

Gary turned to Ash "I'd never thought I would see the day that Ash Ketchum of all people would get accepted to the most elite school in the world" he said teasingly.

"Ha ha ha" Ash sarcastically laughed "glad to see Gary Oak hasn't changed a bit" he said with a smile.

"Hey you have to admit you were such a bad trainer, you couldn't even catch a Magikarp back in the day" Gary said laughing.

Ash blushed out of embarrassment and was ready to respond when he was cut off by a female sitting next to Gary. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friend Gary?" The girl with peach colored hair and cherry colored eyes.

"Right, Ash this is the wicked witch of the east, wicked witch this is my childhood friend Ash" he said with a smirk as he got a right hand upside the head.

"Very funny, my name is Ursula Blossom" she said shaking Ash's hand and given him a flirtatious smile.

"Nice to meet you Ursula, sorry about Gary he can be insensitive" he said making the girl giggle.

"It's alright I'm used to him being a meanie" she cutely said pouting.

"You can be as mean as him at time Ursula" this came from a girl above her on the next row, who had matching lilac hair and eyes.

Ursula huffed her cheeks at the girl "butt out Anabel" she said.

"Then don't lie" she said looking at the girl and next at Ash, "hello my name is Anabel Maiden" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" he said and than was surprised as the girl next to Anabel jumped and landed perfectly in front of Ash and on the desk.

"Hi my name is Korrina Sentõ" she said happily taking a seat in front of Ash on his desk.

"Nice to meet you, Gary are all these girls your friends?" He asked.

"More like my fan club" he said with a smirk as Anabel and Ursula hit him on the head making him laugh.

"Oh and so is the moody guy right above you" Gary said rubbing his head while pointing above Ash.

Ash looked up to see a boy with purple hair and a really annoyed look, "umm nice to meet you" Ash said as he extended his hand.

Instead of getting a handshake he got one of the teen's famous 'hmphs'.

"Paul you're being rude!" Anabel said from the boys side.

"Whatever" he said with an attitude.

Gary chuckled at his behavior "don't mind him he likes being rude" he said earning him a glare.

Ash laughed as he heard a certain best friend of his cough to make his presence known. Korrina curiously looked behind her to see an annoyed Drew "oh hello are you new here also?" She asked.

Drew utterly shocked at this he just introduced himself how could she not know who he was "yeah I introduced myself before Ash did" he said.

"Really? I don't think I was paying attention" she innocently said.

Drew's mouth dropped as his left eye twitch how could he be so forgettable to such a gorgeous girl. "Oh your aren't so bad looking yourself new kid" he heard Ursula say.

"My name is Drew" he said through his teeth not pleased the way he was getting treated by these girls.

"So are you a trainer?" Anabel asked

"As if I'm to handsome for all that brute force, I'm a pokemon coordinator" he proudly said.

"Great more coordinators" said a very sarcastic Paul.

"Whats that suppose to mean!?" Drew shouted to the arrogant teen.

"It means we don't need more coordinators at this school we need more trainers strong ones" he said.

"Why I outta!?" Drew said standing from his seat.

"Drew calm down" Ash from over Korrina.

Drew shut his mouth completing as he watched Ash who had know idea how close he was to Korrina.

Ash gave his best friend a confused look and eventually turned his head a bit to the left and saw Korrina's gorgeous light gray eyes, she smiled at him "hi yah" she said with a smile that made Ash feel warm.

He instantly jumped back with a full red face "sorry about that Korrina" he said, the girl giggled and smiled at him "it's okay" she said.

"Hey now I call dibs on the cute new guy" Ursula said.

"On me?" Drew said in disbelief pointing to himself.

"What? No the cute trainer, coordinators are not really my type" she said raising a hand as to block Drew's face.

"Hey!" Drew protested as Paul laughed at him. Drew looked at him "what's so funny?" He said glaring at the purple haired boy.

Paul glared right back "you of course, what did the girls from your old school love guys who were coordinators?" He said.

"Of course, girls loved trainers and coordinators equally" Drew said who was feeling insulted for being a coordinator.

"Well some girls do like guys who are coordinators but I personally like trainers because their just manlier and stronger" Ursula coldly said.

Drew's jaw dropped at this, this was the first time a girl has every told him this and to make it worse the girl was more interested in Ash. He knows he shouldn't be feeling like this but out of the two best friends he was always the handsome one at least he saw it that way.

"Uh Drew you alright pal" Ash said and the only response he got was a nod.

"Alright enough of that so Ash what's your rank here?" Gary asked wanting to change the subject.

Ash scratched his cheek with one finger and laughed "to be honest Gary I haven't checked since arriving here a month ago" he said.

Gary sweatdropped at this "really you get accepted to frontier academy and the first thing you didn't do was check your rank" he said.

"Well yeah come on Gary you know how forgetful I was" Ash said laughing.

"You're right I shouldn't be surprised" Gary said as he sighed and looked at Paul who nodded and pulled out his laptop to search for Ash's rank.

"Hey Paul why your at it check the cutie down there for his rank" Ursula said pointing to Drew who at that point was texting May not paying attention to the group above him.

"Whatever" Paul cooly said looking the screen.

"So have you taking a full tour of the island?" Anabel asked Ash.

"Well I only took a tour for my classes but not one of the full island" he answered.

"Than as your new friends we'll take you on a tour" Korrina said smiling at him.

Ash lightly blushed "thanks but I wouldn't want to bother you all" he said.

"You won't Ashy-boy plus we'll introduce you to the rest of our friends" Gary said.

"You sure about that Gary he's ranked 386th" Paul said looking at his friend.

"386 isn't so bad right? I mean there are 700 trainers in this sophomore class" Ash said.

"Hmph you think that's great how pathetic" Paul said which angered Ash.

"Yeah what's your rank mister moody" Ash said knowing that was a lame comeback.

Paul ignored the mister moody remark and smiled "well if you must know 386 my rank is 3" Paul said with a smirk.

Ash now was in disbelief "you're lying" he protested as Paul passed him the laptop. Ash grabbed it and was in for a bigger shock as the number 5 was Korrina, number 2 was Anabel and number 1 was Gary.

He looked at Gary who had a big smirk on his face "that's right Ashy-boy your friend is the number one trainer of the entire sophomore class" he said.

"Wow! I can't believe this Gary you're number one and Anabel you're second, Paul is third and Korrina you're fifth this is so awesome!" Ash said totally in fanboy mode right now.

"Hey I kinda like 386 now" Paul said with smile as Ash admired him for his rank.

"Than can you call him by his name?" Anabel said.

"I'll think about it" he said with a smirk.

"If you think thats awesome wait until you meet the rest of the top 10" Gary as Ash eyes lit up with joy "are you serious I can meet the rest of them!" He said.

"Of course all the top 10 know each other well expect for number 10 he rather hang out with a bunch of losers but enough about him, you'll be able to meet the rest though" he said.

"Well if you think that's impressive watch this" Ursula said as she clicked on a button that showed the top 10 for coordinators.

Ash looked at the screen and smiled "wow impressive you're rank 1" he said.

Ursula instead of smiling, pouted at how non-ecstatic the boy was about her ranking.

Drew instead was the one that reacted "that's gotta be wrong" he said taking the laptop to see and sure enough she was ranked 1, he quickly scrolled looking for his rank "what!? I'm only ranked 250 are you kidding I was 1st back at Hoenn high" he said.

"Oh I'm definitely not interested in you now" Ursula said taking the laptop leaving Drew to cry tears anime style.

"Well what do you say Ash want to meet the rest of the top 10 at lunch" Gary said passing Paul's laptop back to him.

"You bet!" Ash said in a heart beat not remembering he was set to have lunch with Drew and May.

Dawn &' May

May giggled to herself and this caught the attention of Dawn who was sitting next to her "what's so funny?" She asked her.

"It's Drew he's whining about how Ash stole the spotlight in their class" she said smiling.

"Really Ash?" Dawn said curious about how he stole the spotlight.

"Yeah apparently the girls are ignoring him well as he put it the super duper hot ones" she said the last part through her teeth.

"Girls?" Dawn said with a bit of disbelief coming from her voice.

"Ash did what know?" Leaf asked who was sitting across Dawn. They were seated at a round table with three other people who were all Leaf's friends.

"He apparently has the hottest girls in his class fighting for him" May said as she kinda of regretted saying this to Dawn.

"Ash? No way I don't believe you" Leaf said last she remembered every time she would even just grab Ash's hand he would blush mad red and run away.

"Oh look Drew actually sent a picture of a girl sitting in front of Ash" May said showing the group the picture expect for Dawn.

"Oh that's Korrina from the top 10" a girl with green eyes and brown hair said.

"Hmmm you're right Shauna that's definitely her" a girl blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Don't you think it's strange Bianca, she usually doesn't get close to guys like that unless they're from the top 10" said a girl with capri hair and teal colored eyes.

"You know who she is Marina?" Dawn asked as she grabbed May's phone to see a gorgeous girl with lemon yellow hair close to her Ash.

"Of course we all do she use to be one of our close friend and she dated one of the guys we hang out" Marina said.

"So she's a slut" Dawn boldly said

"What? No of course not she is just really friendly especially if she feels that person is a strong trainer" Leaf said not wanting Dawn to get the wrong idea of the girl.

"You kinda of sound jealous Dawn" Bianca said.

"Pfft me jealous, yeah right, as if, of her no way" Dawn said quickly as she crossed her arms.

"Sounds like jealousy to me" May said with a smirk which earned her a glare from Dawn.

"Hmm if your jealous does that mean Ash is your boyfriend?" Asked Leaf with a smirk of her own.

Dawn blushed "no!" She shouted and almost immediately she covered her mouth.

"Oh there is definitely something going on spill" said Marina.

"Ummm May?" Dawn said looking nervously at her best friend for help.

May took pity on the girl "well let's just say that it's complicated between those two right now" she said.

"Oh trust me I know how you feel" Marina said thinking of a certain trainer with a Typhlosion.

"I guess I can't relate since things with Barry are great" said a cheerful Bianca "but if it's a complicated relationship look no further than Leaf and her relationship" she added.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Leaf said crossing her arms.

"Really? Well his name is-" Bianca was interrupted by Leaf "don't you dare say that jerks name around me" she said.

"Oh you girls are hopeless" May said laughing at the guy trouble her new friends were having.

"Wasn't it your boyfriend who was whining about not having the super duper hot girls drool over him" Dawn said smirking.

"Yeah but he won't do anything I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him" May said full of confidence.

"Well someone is cocky" Marina said as Bianca nodded her head.

"Of course I am I got my boyfriend on a tight leash right Dawn" May said nudging her.

"I hate to admit it but it's true she does have him whipped" Dawn said smiling at how May's ego probably grew ten folds.

Ash, Drew and Top 10

A ding could be heard from the classroom causing the groups of conversations stopped "alright class that's it I'll see you all tomorrow enjoy the rest of your day, you can be dismissed now" Professor Juniper said as the class emptied out.

"So what's your next class Ash?" Gary asked as they walked in group making their way to the exit of the region building.

Ash pulled out his schedule "poke-egg care" he said.

"Awww that stinks I won't see you until lunch" said a displeased Ursula from in front of the two boys.

"Have some self respect would yah" said Paul who was walking next to her and in front of those to were Anabel and Korrina who were chatting away about mega evolution, while Drew mopped behind Ash and Gary.

"Have a better attitude" she said earning a sarcastic laugh from Paul.

When they got outside Ash saw one guy and two girls walk up to Anabel and Korrina. "Who are they?" Ash asked Gary "oh the rest of the top 10 that's Jimmy rank 6" he said pointing to a boy with black hair and gray eyes. "That girl with orange hair is Misty rank 4" he said pointing to the girl "and the cute girl with red hair is Melody ranked 7th watch out with that one she can get you in a lot of trouble" he said with a smirk.

"What about ranks 8,9 and 10?" Ash asked

"Oh 8 and 9 are probably on the other side of the island by now they like being early to class" Gary said completely ignoring that Ash asked about 10 also.

They caught up to the rest of them in time to hear Jimmy say "man Hoenn is like the most boring reign ever".

"Than why are you taking a class dictated to Hoenn and it's history" Misty clearly annoyed at hearing Jimmy complain for the past 1 and a half.

"It was either that or learn about Unova man I should of taken Kalos instead" he said.

Melody saw Ash standing next to Gary and went up to the teen making him nervous at how close she was "hmmm your new here, your very handsome and I can sense your a strong trainer" she said eyeing the boy up and down "yeah you'll do I call dips" she said grabbing a hold of his arm.

"No fair Mel I already called dips!" Ursula protested.

Melody grabbed a pokeball and stared down the top coordinator "don't test me today Ursula" she said as the girl just huffed.

Anabel on the other was not going to let her do as she pleased especially not with someone as kind hearted as Ash "Melody how many time do I have to say you can't just claim a guy" she said.

"One to many times for my liking" Melody said.

This actually surprised Anabel usually she would back down but not this time "oh really?" She said.

"Yeah I'm not backing down this time, he's actually pretty cute and I want him" Melody said.

"I told you he isn't going to be your boy toy" Anabel said grabbing a pokeball.

"I say you guys settle this at lunch" Misty said wanting a see a battle between the two.

"Winner gets cutie here" Melody said grabbing Ash's cheek.

"Fine but I'm only doing this so he doesn't fall into your claws" Anabel said.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Ash asked.

"No!" Anabel, Misty and Melody shouted.

At that moment the warning bell went off meaning they had two minutes to get to class.

"Crap!" Jimmy said as he pulled put a pokemon.

"Agreed" Anabel said releasing her Alakazam and grabbing hold of it "Gary, Korrina need a ride" she said as Korrina shook her head and held onto the psychic pokemon.

"Make sure you get to class Ash you don't detention after school" he said he grabbed Alakazam and the three disappeared.

Melody simply walked to her next class as if she wasn't afraid of the consequences while Ursula and Misty made a mad dash for there classroom and Jimmy brought his Gogoat out and rode it to his next class.

"Man that strange huh Drew?" Ash said as he turned around to see his friend was no where in sight "oh man he's gonna be pissed" he said as he released Pidgeot and hopped on as is his fastest pokemon flew to his next class.

1 minute and 10 seconds later

"I'm here!" Ash shouted as he stumbled his way into class.

This caused some of the girls to giggle and most of the guys give him a strange look.

"You're late" said a man with a beard.

"I'm terrible sorry, I'm still finding my way around the island" Ash said with his hands clasped together.

The professor stroked his beard "very well since you are also a new student I'll cut you some for today don't let it happen again young man" he said in a serious tone.

"Thank you Sir! I promise it won't happen again" Ash said.

"Very well now please stand next to the new girl she was about to introduce herself before you rudely interrupted her" he said.

Ash bowed before making his way around only to stop mid-way when he noticed the girl standing at the center of the classroom had gorgeous sapphire hair and there was no mistaking who the girl was.

Dawn could feel she was being stared at but unlike the stares she was getting from the class this felt stranger, she turned her head to the left and her eyes were automatically attracted to the brown ones gazing at they belonged to her ex boyfriend Ash.

She was about to just run to him and give a bear hug but was brought back to reality when she heard her professor coughing. "Ahh sorry, right hello my name is Dawn Bertzil I hope we can get along this school year" she cutely said earning some whistle from the male population.

Ash cringed at the whistles sure Dawn broke up with him but to deny he still didn't love her would be the worlds biggest lie.

"Your turn young man" said the professor.

"Hello I'm Ash Ketchum it's a pleasure to meet you all" he said and didn't notice the eyes most girls were giving him.

Dawn like Ash early made a displeased face at the attention the love of her life was getting.

"Alright let me see what I can do about the seating arrangements" the Professor said as looked at the seating chart.

"Professor Venus if its alright Deedee can sit with me" said a boy with dark auburn hair happily said.

Professor Venus looked at the boy with a strange look as too why he called Dawn, Deedee. Dawn for her part blushed red at the embarrassing nickname and knew only person could call her that and by pure instinct shouted his name "Kenny!".

Kenny chuckled at this and waved at her "the one and only" he said.

"Dawn do you know that boy?" He questioned her.

"To my displeasure I do Sir" she said with a sigh.

"Well would you mind sitting with him or I could seat you with the new student" she almost instantly answered "I'll sit with Kenny!" She blurted out.

Ash clinched his fist because from his perspective it seemed as if she wanted nothing to do with him and it stung him.

"Alright and as for you Ash you can take a sit next to the girl with the pink hat" he looked at where the Professor was pointing to a girl with short honey blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that some what reminded him of Dawn's.

Dawn saw Ash with his mouth opened practically drooling looking to who he was staring deeply at and when she saw she was not to happy "really Ash a blondie!" She mentally shouted as she huffed her cheeks.

"Will that be fine Ash?" Professor Venus asked.

Ash snapped out of his trance "yeah it's fine with me" he said with a smile that touched a nerve for Dawn.

"Alright you two can be seated and since it's the first day of classes I'll let everyone get to know their classmates" he said going to his desk.

Ash walked up to the double desk and sat down "hello I hope we can get along" he said with a smile extending his hand.

The girl looked at him and his hand and turned away huffing her cheeks.

Ash sweatdropped not knowing what he did wrong "come on now did I say something wrong?" He said.

She looked at him again and once again turned to not look at him "really Ash you don't remember me" she said.

Her voice was so sweet and it did hog Ash's memories a bit "we've meet before?" He cautiously asked.

The girl turned and looked him in the eyes, he stared deeply into them as if he was in a trance and than a flash of a girl with the same facial features the same blue eyes and long honey blonde hair flashed by his mind and it clicked. "S-Serena!" He stuttered at realizing who she was, "took long enough Ashy" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Serena you have short hair now and I haven't seen you in 6 years can you really blame me" he said.

She looked at him and turn her head to ignore him.

Ash was confused once again "Serena? What's wrong?" He said.

"You don't call me Serena remember" she said refusing to look at him.

Once again something clicked and Ash knew what she wanted "oh come on Serena we're in high school it's embarrassing to call each other by those names here" he said but had no luck as the girl continued to ignore him. After some time Ash caved "fine Serie please talk to me" he said with a blush clear on his face.

Serena smiled and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck "okay if you say so Ashy" she cutely said this sudden display of affection made Ash blush even more as girls whispered things like "they're so cute" and "lucky her" while the guys said things like "that bastard" and "why him Serena?".

Dawn looked from her seat as she bite her bottom lip trying to hold in her rage "hey Deedee you alright" she heard the boy next to her say.

"Hmm yeah never better" she said struggling to contain her jealousy.

"So how you've been? It's been a really long time since we last spoke" he said with a bright smile.

Dawn sighed realizing how her old friend was trying his best to get her to talk "I've been fine Kenny still getting use to this school" she said.

"I know what you mean it was so strange for me to get use to this kind of thing" he said remembering how things were for him freshmen year.

"So when did you get accepted into this school?" She asked curious to hear his story.

"Well strange thing is probably a week after you left for Sinnoh" he said displeased at remembering the day he lost a friend.

"Have you seen Lucas?" She asked

Kenny sighed knowing why she would be asking about him "I only saw him one time during the tournament, after all each grade level has their own island so I really couldn't even hang out with him even if I wanted" he said.

Lucas was Dawn first boyfriend and he was a year older than her so therefore a grade ahead of her, they had broken up a month before Dawn left for Hoenn and the two haven't spoken to each other since then.

"Wait you said something about a tournament" she said looking right at the boy.

"Yeah, it's an annual tournament the school has, it places the top 10 student of each grade level and send them to the main island where they battle to see who is the best" he said.

"But you said you saw Lucas how could that be if your a coordinator" Dawn said confused.

"Oh well the knock out stages of the tournament begins all students of each grade can go watch the battles" he said.

"What do you mean knock out stages?" She asked curious about this tournament curious to see if she could meet Lucas again not knowing why she felt like she needed to see him.

"Ahh maybe you should wait until lunch my friend Trip is better at explaining this tournament since he is rank 10" Kenny said.

Dawn quickly asked her next question "does he know Korrina!?" She blurted out.

"Hmmm you've meet Korrina?" He asked curious to how his friend meet her.

Dawn shook her head "no but someone else I know did" she said looking at Ash who was happily chatting away with his friend.

Kenny looked at the teen and balled his hand into a fist "great another guy to compete for Dawn I just can't catch a break" he mentally said. Everyone since meeting Dawn back in pre-school he developed a crush on her and as the years went by it grew bigger but was heart broken when she began dating Lucas and was even more heart broken when he found out she would be moving. Now that she was back in his life there was no way he'd be losing to Lucas of this new guy, it was his time with Dawn.

"So who's he your crush?" He said in a teasing matter but soon regretted it as she lowered her head.

"No he's my ex boyfriend" she sadly said.

As bad as Kenny felt for her in his brain he was doing joyous backflips "if you ask me he's pretty stupid for letting such a perfect girl like you go" he said clearly trying to spit his game.

"Funny story, actually I broke up with him" she said sighing at the moment she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Yes he must of been a jerk" he mentally said as he tried his best not to smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder "do you want to talk about it? I was always there for you and still am" he said with a smile.

She looked at him and smiled "no let's just change the subject" she said as they begun to talk about something else for the remainder of class.

1 hour &' 30 minutes later

While Ash and Serena were talking about the great time they had as kids at Professor Oaks summer camp they were interrupted by the bell to signal the start of lunch.

"Yes! Lunch" Ash said with stars in his eyes.

Serena giggled at him, it might of been years since she last some him but he hasn't changed a bit since that summer "oh Ash did you know Leaf also attends school here" she said.

Ash utterly surprised as they walked out of the classroom not knowing Dawn and Kenny were behind them with Dawn paying close attention as she completely ignored Kenny.

"What? Really that's so awesome that means everyone that stood in cabin Dragonite are together" he happily said.

Serena knew who was the fourth person he was talking about "you mean Gary, you've alright meet him" she said as they exited the building.

"Yeah I have him and a couple of the top 10 in my first period isn't that great" he said clearly happy but not knowing what as transpired over the course of him not being with them.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you two were joint by the hip" she said with a sad smile.

Ash saw this and quickly wanted to make she was okay "you alright Serena?" He asked her as he stopped walking.

She did the same and was about to answer his question until a certain bluenette bumped into her causing her to fall over.

Ash quick on his feet snaked one arm around her waist and another behind her head just to make sure she wouldn't hit it. He blushed as he held her "umm you alright?" He said the only response he got was a nod from the crimson red girl.

"Ash!" He flinched at his name being shouted.

He lifted Serena up and let go as he turned around to meet furious sapphire eyes "what?" He asked a bit annoyed that she yelled.

"What do you mean 'what'?" She said clearly trying to tell Ash something.

"I mean what do you want?" He said a bit louder now.

"Ugh forget you jerk!" She said stomping her foot and walking away but was soon grabbed by the wrist.

"No you don't you owe my friend an apology for knocking her over" she said.

"Umm Ash I'm sure it was just an accident" Serena said with a low voice.

"See she said it was an accident not let go" Dawn said glaring at him.

At that moment Drew, May and Leaf came running to where the four teens were. "Woah Ash calm down buddy" Drew said clearly seeing his best friend was angry.

"Ash let go of her wrist" May said placing her hand on his.

He sighed as he let go of the bluenette "alright I'm calm-" he said as someone tackled him with a bear hug. He looked down to see blue eyes he hasn't seen since he left Pallet town. "Leaf!" He shouted as the girl shook her head and smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around the girl and returned the hug.

May smiled at the reunion between the two but turned to see that Dawn was fuming she looked just about ready to rip Leaf away from Ash. "Dawn don't forget there childhood friends who haven't seen each other in 3 years" she whispered to her best friend.

Dawn knew May was right, Leaf was an old friend and so was Serena but it didn't help that they were drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey I want in on that" Serena said as the two teens laughed an opened their arms to let Serena join.

"I thought I would never see any if you" Ash said with a smile "only one missing is Gary" he said and soon Leaf ripped herself from the hug while Serena more than willing kept hugging him.

"Leaf? Something wrong?" He asked as he had one arm draped around Serena.

"You alright ran into Gary?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah why? Is something wrong?" He asked first Serena gave him a weird look when she found out about Gary and now Leaf was doing the same.

"I'll explain at the cafeteria because you'll need to hear everyones stories about you buddy Gary" Leaf said saying Gary's name with disgust.

"Leaf whats going on?" He asked as his friend walked off in the direction of the cafeteria and he soon followed with Serena by his side and behind them were Drew, May, Dawn and Kenny.

• This is the first chapter in a story remake, so I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Leave a review and favorite/ follow also I love ideas from the readers so let me know something you would like see happen. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Match of the year

 **Sophomore year; August 23rd, Monday**

"Leaf will you slow down and explain to me what's going on with you and Gary? Last I remember you and him were head over heels for each other" Ash said trying to catch up to her pace.

Leaf came to a sudden stop and looked Ash directly in the eyes "that was before he became a power hungry ego maniac!" She shouted causing Ash to flinch a bit.

"Leaf what happened?" He asked one more time.

"Ash it's best if you hear everyones stories about Gary" he turned to Serena who has giving him a sad look.

He was gone for 3 years what could of happened that made Leaf hate Gary so much, it wasn't making in sense to him. "Alright I understand lets go" he said as the three began to walk again with the other behind them.

"Hey what do you think is going on?" May whispered to her boyfriend.

"I have no idea from what I can gather Ash, Leaf and Gary grew up together and at some point they meet Serena at summer camp" he said into her ear.

"So the four of them must be really close but what does that have to do with whats going on with Gary and Leaf?" She said.

"She said he became power hungry my guess is after becoming a part of the top 10 he probably let that power go to his head, he must of done something to her" he said looking at Ash. "I need to keep Ash as far away from Gary as I possibly can" he thought to himself.

"Wow didn't think that friend of yours would be connected to those three" Kenny said earning the attention of Dawn.

"What do you mean?" She asked curious as to what's so special about Leaf, Serena and this Gary.

"Well Gary is the number one ranked sophomore" he said as Dawn nodded her head for him to continue "you see before he was even among the top 10 he would hang out with as he now calls our group 'losers' every time, he was dating Leaf and was best friends with Trip and Korrina" he said.

"So your saying this Gary guy and the girl that was all over Ash were your friends" she said knowing full well that Korrina was not all over Ash.

"Yes but as soon as Gary became rank ten he wanted the rest of us to become part of it and eventually it happened but thats when everything changed" he said as his left hand began to shake a bit. "You see Trip became number one while Gary was second, he wanted the number 1 spot so he battled Trip for it and won, later on he meet new friends strong friends who he helped defeat us to take over the top 10 but he didn't have anyone capable of defeating Trip of is rank 10, Gary betrayed all his friends for the name of power and Leaf was not going to stand for it and tried to take Gary's rank" he paused looking at the girl "she failed she wasn't strong enough and at the end of the battle Gary broke up with her saying she wasn't worthy" he finished as he stopped trembling.

"Do you think he wants Ash to be rank 10?" She asked worried Ash would get tangled in Gary's business.

"I think so if Ash is really one of his childhood friends than he might very well try to use him for his own good" he said.

"But what good could come from making Ash a part of the top 10" she said.

"Remember what I was telling you about in class" he said as she nodded her head "Gary has an older sister and she is a very skilled trainer she lead her class to victory in the tournament her freshmen year, she is currently ranked 1 in her class the senior class" he said.

"She is that strong?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Yes her class has one every tournament since her freshmen year and last year when Gary was apart of the top 10 he wasn't even able to defeat a single one of his sisters classmates, I think thats what drove him to take over the top 10" he said.

 _ **Cafeteria**_

"Hey Leaf are you alright you look a bit down" Marina asked as the group of 7 arrived at their destination.

"I'm fine it's just" she paused for a bit as she waved Ash next to her "everyone this my childhood friend Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" she said as the people at the tabled stopped what they were doing and looked at the teen.

"Ummm hi" Ash said nervous to be under their watchfully stare.

"Childhood friend as in he knows Gary also" said a boy with dirty blonde hair.

Leaf sighed "he already ran into Gary he has him for a class along with Anabel, Paul, Korrina and Ursula" she said as she took a seat and dragged Ash with her.

Serena took a seat next to Ash and May sat next to Leaf with Drew and Dawn beside her and Kenny next to Serena.

"What did he tell you?" The boy asked Ash.

"You could say it a but nicer Trip you'll freak the kid out" said a girl with long dark violet hair.

"I think introduction should be in order first" said a boy with orange hair he extended his hand to Ash "hi my name is Trevor" he said.

Ash shook his hand as did the others and another voice next to Trevor spoke "hi I'm Shauna" the green eyed girl cheerful said.

"Hey Ash what's your rank?" Asked a blonde from Trip's side.

"386 and yours?" He said

"12 and the name is Barry" he said puffing his chest out.

"You should get better Barry" said the girl with violet hair.

Barry grunted "aren't you a rank under me Iris" he said sticking his tongue out.

"You are such a child" she said

"You two can't ever seem to get along can you" said a girl with dark red hair.

"Come on Zoey you know that's just the way they are" said Bianca as she pinched Barry's side.

"Oww! What was that for?" He cried

"You know" Bianca said as she turned away from him.

"Ignore those two love birds, hi my name is Clemont" said a blonde boy with glasses.

"Geez there are a lot of blondes in this group" May mentally said looking around to count five blondes in total.

"I'm Tierno and I'm Serena's boyfriend" said the larger boy.

Serena felt her breathe leave her lungs "T-Tierno don't say t-things like t-that" she stuttered.

Dawn felt relieved at hearing this until she heard Leaf speak "Tierno don't tell lies" she said winking at Serena.

She saw Serena's blush redden at the wink "what could that mean?" Dawn thought looking at the girls as Leaf looked between Serena and Ash.

"Well she'll be my girl eventually" Tierno said.

"Whatever you say" Trip said pausing as he looked at Ash "now what did Gary tell you?" He asked again.

"Well he said he wants me to meet the rest of the top 10 expect for number 10 I don't know why really" he said.

"Don't forget about the date you have to go on from the winner of that match Ash" Drew said with a smirk.

"What!?" Dawn shouted standing from her seat when she noticed everyone staring at her she sat back down.

"Yeah that girl, that ranks 2nd and the cute red head are going to battle for Ash during lunch" Drew said.

May would have slapped him upside the head for calling some other girl cute but was to busy processing the whole fighting for Ash thing. "What do you mean fighting for him?" May asked confused.

"I can answer that if he is talking about Anabel and Melody it makes sense" said Zoey.

"Yeah those two always compete with each other and Anabel usual stops Melody from "claiming" any guy she wants" Bianca said.

"I remember she tried to get with me but I wasn't having any of it" said Cameron.

"Please you and Clemont both fell head over heels for Melody and Korrina" Iris said with a grin.

"Ahh w-what are you t-talking about Iris!?" Shouted Clemont as he stumbled on his words.

Trevor and Zoey laughed a bit "you know it's true" said Barry joining in the laughter.

Trip rolled his eyes and ignored them to keep speaking to Ash "he didn't say anything about rank 10?" He asked.

"Well he did say the rank 10 was a loser but he changed the subject" Ash said.

Leaf shook her head at hearing this "that's just like him" she said.

"How about answering my question like why you two hate each other?" Ash asked her again.

"Well you see when we came to this school Gary was excited actually he was absolutely excited to be attending the same school as his big sister" Leaf said.

"Daisy!? She also attends this school" Ash said with joy he always looked up to Daisy as an older sister.

"Yes she is a senior already and the current champion of the battle frontier cup" she said.

"Battle frontier cup?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Geez didn't you read anything about this school you blockhead!" Leaf shouted.

Ash nervously laughed "no I guess I forgot" he said.

Serena giggled "this reminds me so much of summer camp" she said.

Leaf calmed down and began speaking again "anyways the battle frontier cup is a tournament that happens yearly on the main island between the four classes" she said as Ash nodded his head. This let her know to continue "well by the time the tournament came around Gary had the entire top 10 minus Trip" Ash was shocked to here Trip was number 10.

"You never said you were rank 10" he said pointing at Trip.

"You never asked" Trip replied

"Well th-" Ash was cut off as he was hit upside the head by Leaf.

"Let me finish my story, geez it's been 3 years but you're still the same" she said annoyed at her childhood friend.

Ash rubbed his head and pouted "and your still as mean as ever" he said.

"Anyways the tournament starts off as a group stage where the top 10 of all the classes are split between 4 groups meaning 10 per group" she said.

"During that time you battle against everyone from your stage, the bottom 4 of each group are eliminated and the remaining 6 battle in a knock-out tournament" Trip said.

"Those battles are random so you could even go up against your own friend" Bianca said.

"The only ones that made it out of their group was Gary and Anabel but Gary lost to a boy named Brock who is part of his sister's top 10 and Anabel lost to the number 1 rank of the junior class his name was Lucas" Leaf said.

Dawn stiffened at hearing this name and Kenny could tell those two did have a bad break up after all.

"Well Anabel lost her match and it didn't really affect her much but that was not the same for Gary" she said looking towards Trip.

He sighed and continued the story "Gary blamed his lost on us, saying we made him weak and he completely cut any connection with us and that didn't sit so well with some" he said looking at Barry and Cameron.

"Hmph what was I suppose to do not beat his ass" Cameron said with his arms crossed.

"I'm with Cameron on this one he was spreading rumors about Leaf did you really think we wouldn't go after him" Barry said.

"Hold on that isn't the Gary I remember, I mean sure he was a bit of an ass at times but that was Gary" Ash said trying to defend his friend.

"He has changed Ash" Leaf said

"No! I refuse to believe that, I just need to hear both sides" he said standing up.

Dawn was ready to speak but didn't have a chance to when a voice from behind her called out for Ash.

"Yo Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted and waved for him to go over to him.

Ash was ready to walk over to him but was stopped by Leaf. "Leaf let me go" he said looking at her frighten look.

"Don't go with him Ash you can't trust him not the way he is now" she said not losing her grip on Ash.

"Listen I need to hear both sides of the story, like you said I haven't changed in 3 years and I refuse to believe that you and Gary hate each other now" he grabbed her hand and took it off his.

"Ash" she whispered as he walked away making most of the people at the table cringe.

"He'll be fine Leaf" said May

"Yeah if there is one thing Ash is good at it's seeing the truth" Drew said.

"I just don't want Gary to corrupt Ash, when we were younger Gary was always able to make him do whatever he said" Leaf said.

"Ash isn't a kid anymore" Dawn said

 **Ash &' Gary**

"Hey Gary can I ask you something?" Ash asked as he made his way to him.

"Yeah sure but first lets go meet up with the others" Gary said.

"I can't I'm with-" Ash was silenced by Gary.

"Come on they're waiting for us" Gary said trying his best to convince the teen.

Ash looked back to see Dawn and the others watching "I do want to hear about both sides" he mentally said, He looked back at Gary "alright I'll go with you" he said.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Gary said with a big smile as he walked away with Ash.

He looked back as he walked away giving Leaf a big grin almost as if it was a victory for him.

Ash noticed two things when he arrived with Gary to the special section apparently only for the top 10. What he noticed was one it had it's own buffet of food and two that it was almost completely isolated from the rest of the cafeteria.

"Impressed?" Gary said snapping Ash back to reality.

"Yeah very, let me guess one of the benefits of being in the top 10" Ash said with a grin.

"Yes" Gary said as they neared the table full of elite trainers.

"Hey cutie!" Melody shouted standing from her spot to hug Ash. She was close to him when Gary put his hand up to stop her "Gary" she growled as she narrowed her eyes at the number one trainer.

"First he needs to meet the others" he said making the girl pout.

"Geez he's already meet most of them" she said disappointed.

Gary rolled his eyes has they walked passed the pouting girl and everyone at the table minus Paul smiled at Ash.

"Ash you've meet most of these idiots let me introduce to you ranks 8 and 9" Gary said as he dodged a spoon that was probably thrown by Paul.

Korrina smiled and waved at Ash and the black haired boy happily waved back at her.

Gary walked over to a boy with blonde hair and hazel colored eyes "Ash this is ranked 8 Virgil" he said placing his hands on the teens shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Ash" Virgil said standing to shake his hand.

Ash gladly shook the teens hand "likewise" he said with a smile.

Gary walked over to a girl with short dark pink hair and blue eyes "this is our very own dragon buster and rank 9 Georgia" he said.

"Dragon buster?" Ash asked confused

Georgia looked at him "basically a dragon take down specialist" she said proud of herself.

"Take down?" He said still confused

Paul let out a grunt "it means she uses pokemon that are meant only to take down dragon types" he said annoyed that Ash was a bit slow.

"It also means she only uses ice and fairy type pokemon" Anabel said smiling at him.

Ash smiled back and then something clicked "wait why don't you use dragon types" he said confused.

Georgia, Paul and Gary slapped their foreheads at hearing this "was it something I said?" Ash said dumb founded.

"Ash stick with me here okay buddy" Jimmy said, "listen she is a dragon buster meaning she wants nothing more than to beat dragons last thing she wants is to use a dragon" he said.

Ash laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck "right I should have known that" he said.

"Melody he isn't very bright are you sure you want him" said a girl with short blue and red eyes as she walked up to Ash.

"Don't even think about Miette" Melody said pulling Ash to her side.

"Come on I get that he is cute and all but are you sure you want him he isn't the brightest of the bunch" Miette said grabbing a hold of Ash.

"True but he is special" Melody said seductively rubbing Ash's cheek causing the teen to blush.

Thats when Anabel pulled Ash away "Melody I already told you, you have no right to claim anyone" she said.

"You know that reminds me of the battle we're suppose to have" Melody said with a smirk.

"Bring it on" Anabel said with a smirk of her own.

 **Leaf &' others**

She was eating her pizza when she heard cheers coming from the other end of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" May asked with a mouth stuffed of pizza.

"Real attractive babe" Drew said whipping some of the cheese off her chin.

May swatted her boyfriend's hand away as Shauna spoke "oh no I bet I know whats going on" she said shaking her head.

"Anabel and Melody!" Barry said excited, Bianca gave her boyfriend a strange look.

"You were serious about that battle for Ash!" Dawn shouted at Drew.

Drew shoved his pinky in his ear to make sure he didn't go deaf "did you really think I was joking about that" he said.

"Yes!" She shouted again

"We're going to go watch right!" Cameron said just as excited as Barry.

Trip sighed he knows better than to say no Cameron and Barry will turn into 6 year olds if they don't get to see a great battle. "Alright let's go" he said standing from his seat, Cameron and Barry automatically stood up.

"I'm not going" Dawn said crossing her arms and sitting down.

"Come on Dawn don't be like" May said trying to lift the girl from her seat.

"Why shouldn't I be like, why would I want to see a battle where the winner gets to date Ash" she said.

May thought about it for a while and smirked soon after "well look at it this way who ever wins that battle you'll know who Ash's girlfriend will be" she said.

Dawn's body stiffened "new girlfriend? You don't think Ash would honestly make the winner of a stupid battle his girlfriend" she said to May.

"Who knows with Ash" May said shrugging her shoulders.

Dawn cringed a bit and stood up "lets go" she said grabbing May's hand and running after the others.

 _ **The battlefield/bleachers**_

May was dumbfounded at how many people were filling the bleachers to was a battle "I bet the entire sophomore class is here" she said.

"Of course they'd be here it is a battle between two top 10" Barry said excited for thus battle to start.

"Barry sweetie could you stop jumping in your seat like some 5 year old" Bianca said sweetly.

Barry looked at his girlfriend who had a smile that he knew all to well "uh sure honey anything for you" he said quivering in fear.

"Hey Trip look over there" Tierno whispered into his ear pointing across the field to where Gary and the others were.

"I know he is being real buddy buddy with Gary" Trip said seeing Ash and Gary laughing together along with Korrina. "If you think that kid can take my spot Gary you're sadly mistaken" he mentally said.

"So what are those two waiting for?" Drew asked Trevor.

"Oh they are waiting for a robotic referee to get here" he said.

"Robotic referee?" Drew said confused

"Yeah at this school we don't use human referees mainly because students are always battling each other all around the island so they installed robotic referees on all the islands" Clemont said.

Drew's eyes lit up "wow that's so cool" he said excited more than ever now.

"Didn't you guys have anything like this at your old school?" Iris asked looking at May and Dawn.

"No for the most part it was always just the students refereeing matches" May said almost embarrassed now.

"No wonder your boyfriend is acting like such a kid" Iris said.

Dawn laughed at this and May gave her a look basically shooting a laser through her friend "I'm sorry but its true" she said holding back anymore laughter.

May sighed "I can't even try to deny that" she said shaking her head at her boyfriend's child like behavior.

Anabel &' Melody

The two girls stood at the center of the field looking around to see the crowd of students waiting for the battle to begin. Anabel sighed at this "seriously can't we ever battle without a crowd" she said.

Melody was the complete opposite she was happily waving at the crowd and blowing kisses "come on Anabel even you can enjoy having in audience once in a while" she said.

Anabel blushed lightly "I just don't like people staring at me" she said.

Melody smirked "or you don't want the new guy staring at you" she said.

Anabel's blush got redder "n-no" she said getting more embarrassed.

"Well if you beat me in this match you can gladly have him" Melody said hoping to get a reaction out of her friend.

"I already told you I'm not doing this so I can date him!" Anabel shouted, "let's just get this over with before rumors spread" she said her blush disappearing.

"Fine" Melody said as she stopped waving and got serious, "I, Melody rank 7 challenge you, Anabel rank 2 to a two out of three battle" she said.

Anabel smirked "I accept" she said as a robotic referee appeared at the field.

At the same times four drones flew out of the school and circled around the field with cameras getting ready to stream the battle throughout the school.

"Good luck" Anabel said ready to shake Melody's hand.

"Yeah alright but if I win don't bother me again about Ash" Melody said shaking her friends hand.

Both girls walked to opposite ends of the field once there they each took a pokeball into hand and waited for the countdown.

"This match between Anabel and Melody of the top 10 will commence in 3. . . . ." The robot said.

"2!" The entire audience shouted.

"1" both girls said as they tossed their pokeballs into the air.

"Battle begin!" The robot said as both pokemons were revealed.

Anabel's choice of pokemon was her Espeon, she smirked and looked across her and instantly smirk at the Melody's choice of pokemon.

Melody's pokemon was a eeveelution as well it was the grass type Leafeon "I guess great minds think alike!" Melody shouted.

"Speak for yourself!" Anabel shouted and laughed at Melody stomping her foot like a child.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Melody shouted.

"Espeon future sight" Anabel said as the psychic let out little balls of energy into two separate portals.

"Go Leafeon use leaf blade" the leafs on the its head and tail glow bright green and ran straight Espeon.

"Stop it in it's tracks, psyshock" the psychic type stood firm and from its mouth launched the purple beams at the grass pokemon.

Leafeon kept charging not slowing down as she dodged each wave. "Into the air!" Melody shouted and the grass type jumped up and dove down with leaf blade ready.

Anabel saw the grass type coming down and waited patiently "now Espeon stop it use psychic!" She shouted, the psychic type's eyes glow bright blue and stopped the leaf blade a few inches from its face.

"Seems Espeon is as strong as ever!" Melody said, "but you fell for it now Leafeon energy ball!" She shouted.

Leafeon created the attack and hit Espeon point blank releasing it from the psychic and quickly jumped back to get some distances.

Espeon slid out of the smoke with minor injuries, "go psyshock" Anabel said an energy ball came out of the smoke "into the air" Espeon leapt into the air and now had a clean shot at Leafeon.

The attack hit sending the grass type back and at that moment the future sight portals opened up and it bombarded Leafeon causing a massive explosion.

"Damn it how could I forget about that attack" Melody mentally said as she clenched her teeth.

"Espeon once again future sight" Anabel said as her pokemon once again released energy into the portals.

Melody clinched her hands into fist "I need to finish this soon Leafeon can't take to many hits from that attack" she thought, "Leafeon launch multiple energy balls and at the same time charge up for solar beam" she said.

Leafeon began shooting energy balls at the same time the leaf in its head began to glow taking in the suns power.

"Use psychic to catch those energy balls" Anabel said, Espeon's eyes glowed bright blue as each energy ball got close it would be stopped. "Now launch them right back" Espeon launched them at the incoming energy balls cancelling out each other causing explosions.

Once Melody saw that solar beam was fully charged "now into the smoke" Leafeon stopped launching energy balls and jumped into the smoke.

Anabel saw no more energy balls coming out the smoke "Leafeon stopped attacking meaning its in the smoke" she thought.

Espeon waited patiently for the grass type to appear from the smoke.

Suddenly a thick line of smoke that looked like something pushing out of it "psyshocks!" Anabel shouted quickly pointing to the smoke.

Espeon was about to launch the attack but it didn't when the smoke disappeared and it revealed an energy ball instead of Leafeon.

"Above you!" Anabel shouted, the psychic looked up just as the grass type launched solar beam. At that exact moment two portals opened above Leafeon as it launched solar beam.

Both pokemone were hit by the powerful moves causing massive explosions where each pokemon was at.

 **The Top 10**

Ash was at the edge of his seat after just witnessing an amazing display of attack and was just as eager to see if both pokemon can still continue.

"You really love battles don't you Ash" Korrina said with a smile.

Ash looked to his left "you bet I do and this is the best battle I've ever seen" he said with a smile as big as Korrina's.

"If you think this battle you should see when they get serious" Gary spoke from the right of Ash.

"They aren't taking it serious?" Ash said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah we don't really ever fight serious unless someone is challenging us for our rank or when participating in the battle frontier cup" said Misty from a row above him.

"That's so awesome! You guys are so strong" Ash said with an even bigger smile than before.

"Yeah and if you hang out with us you'll be just as strong as the rest of us and you'll be able to take the 10th rank" Gary said.

"You really think he can take on Trip?" Georgia said from Gary's side.

Gary grinned "of course with our training he'll be stronger than Trip in no time" he said.

"You really have that much confidence in him" Paul said from a row above Gary.

Gary looked at Ash who was to busy watching the battle along with talking to Korrina.

"Of course, he was my childhood rival and as much as I hate to admit it after some time he could go toe to toe with me and my pokemon" he said.

"Weren't you a protégé when you were a kid" Jimmy from Paul's side.

"Exactly, Ash was a complete idiot when it came to be a pokemon trainer but one thing is he was a genius at was never giving up" he paused looking at Ash who was paying to much attention to the match, "that's why I know he'll be able to beat Trip no matter how long it takes" he finished.

"I'm with Gary, I think he can beat Trip" said Virgil one row down from Gary.

"I agree I think the cutie will do just fine against Trip" Ursula said from Virgil's right side.

"Your only saying that because you think he's cute" Paul said to her.

"Will he is cute" Miette said from Virgil's left side and right under Ash.

"Girls" Paul said crossing his arms and using a hmph.

They all turned their attention back to the battle field when they felt a shockwave and soon after a explosion.

"Let's just pay attention to the battle, we'll discuss Ash later" Gary said.

 **Leaf's group**

Leaf was practically trying to burn Gary with her imaginary heat vision and Serena could see it in her eyes "Leaf are you okay?" She asked.

"No I'm not okay with this not one bit" Leaf said watch Gary and Ash talking seeing Ash get happier and happier by the second. "What is he promising you?" She mentally asked herself.

"Come on Leaf we just need to have faith in Ash" Serena said.

Leaf sighed "how can I have faith in him, look at him being swept up by whatever Gary is promising him" she said pointing at the group.

Serena looked across the field and saw Ash happily talking with Korrina, she huffed her cheeks at the sight of this "seems like he is more interested in the girls" she said holding in her anger.

"And it seems your more in dating him than keeping him away from Gary" Leaf said eyeing the blonde.

"I-I'm not" Serena stuttered avoiding eye contact with her bestfriend.

"It's alright if you want to date him so long as you keep him away from Gary" Leaf said as Serena grunted.

Dawn from her seat could hear the conversation "I don't like her much" she whispered to May while tapping her foot.

"What? Afraid of a little competition" May said with a smirk.

Dawn grunted at her bestfriend "not at all" she looked at the blonde, "you don't really think Ash would go for someone like her" she said.

"Well lets see she has blue eyes, blonde hair, tall, and drop dead gorgeous" May said pointing out the girls features.

"Geez thanks for the boost of confidence, aren't you suppose to be my bestfriend" Dawn said narrowing her eyes at May.

"It's not my fault that she is basically like a model" May said crossing her arms, "besides Ash is in love with you" she added.

"Has that really ever stopped a guy from going after a girl like her" Dawn said with a deadpanned expression.

"Drew sweetheart" May said sweetly to her boyfriend.

"Yeah babe?" He said

"What do you think of Serena?" She asked.

"Gorgeous like a super model" he honestly said.

"So if you and me broke would you try getting me back or go after her" she said smiling.

"Easy get you back babe" he said with a smile of his own.

"See if Drew would do anything to get me back why wouldn't Ash do the same for you" May said trying her best to cheer up the bluenette.

Dawn looked at Ash "maybe May is right" she mentally said.

They all put their attention back to battle when they felt a shockwave and saw an explosion in middle of the field soon after.

 **The battle**

"Leafeon energy balls!" Melody shouted as her grass type launched three energy balls.

"Dodge them all and charge it, I have a plan" Anabel said as Espeon ran forward swiftly dodging every attack.

Melody gritted her teeth "fine than Leafeon charge it as well" she said.

Both of the eeveelutions were now charging full speed at each other "giga impact!" Both trainers shouted. A burst of energy covered both pokemon and they ran towards each other even faster.

They collided sending a shock wave through the entire field and were at a stand still this caused the ground from underneath them to crack. Both pokemon were holding their ground as sparks of energy began to come out of the meeting point of the attacks.

It only lasted for a bit as a huge explosion followed soon after and both pokemon were engulfed in the smoke as they were sent sliding back.

Melody saw her Leafeon emerge from the smoke "now both of our pokemon won't be able to move" she mentally said.

"Psyshock now!" She heard Anabel shout.

She was surprised and looked carefully at the smoke "there is no way she can hit me unless she is aiming blind" Melody thought.

Soon after that a psyshock came from above the smoke and hit Leafeon directly.

"Leafeon!" Melody shouted looking up to the sky and was surprised once again "she made Espeon use psychic to enable it to move or in this case fly" she mentally said looking at psychic.

"Once again Espeon, psyshock!" Anabel shouted.

The floating psychic launched the attack again. Melody just closed her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do to move Leafeon.

"Come on Melody think Leafeon needs you right now" she mentally said as Leafeon was being bombarded by the psyshocks, "thats it!, just like Espeon can use attacks so can Leafeon" she thought seeing her grass type be engulfed smoke.

"Now Leafeon! Counter with energy balls!" Melody shouted as multiple energy balls started countering the psyshocks.

Anabel looked up to Espeon and saw it moving it's body around as if it hasn't moved in forever. "That means Leafeon should be able to move as well" she mentally said, at that moment the grass type jumped out of the smoke and hit Espeon directly with leaf blade sending it down.

Espeon stilling using psychic stopped itself before crashing into the ground and gently landed. Leafeon was not done using leaf blade as it descended downwards with the attack.

"Espeon psyschock!" Anabel quickly said, the psychic type launched the attack once again.

"Leafeon spin to create a leaf blade wheel!" Melody shouted.

"A what!?" Anabel shockingly said as she watched Leafeon rapidly rotate making a leaf blade wheel that deflected the psychic attack.

The grass pokemon was quickly nearing and "Espeon use psychic at full strength to catch it" Anabel said.

Espeon's eyes glowed even brighter than before and just as Leafeon's leaf blade was mere inches away from connecting it was stopped by psychic.

"Don't get confident, energy ball!" Melody whispered but than shouted.

Being in such a close position Leafeon hit its mark causing psychic to break giving it time to jump back to Melody.

"Damn it!" Anabel shouted, "how could I fall for that again" she mentally said watching Espeon and Leafeon taking heavy breathes. "Both of them don't have much left, I still have future sight left I'll have to bet everything on these next few moves" she whispered.

"Go Espeon run forward and jump into the air" she said her pokemon nodded and ran until it for a little past the center jumped into the air "now giga impact!" She shouted.

"Leafeon and use your own giga impact!" Melody said as her grass type jumped into the ready to meet Espeon, "now add leaf blade" she said.

Leafeon made the attack and it combined it with giga impact making the usual purple-ish attack turn green.

At that moment the future sight portals opened launching the balls at energy towards Leafeon. "Espeon use psychic to revert those attacks" Anabel said.

"What?, why?" Melody whispered as she watched the attacks stop and head back up to Espeon, "she's using the future sight as a shield.

Both enhanced giga impacts collided sending an even bigger shockwave than before and soon after a huge explosion with a giant could of smoke now above them.

Soon after Leafeon shouted in pain as it out of the smoke with Espeon hitting it with giga impact.

"No!" Melody shouted as they crash the floor causing another explosion.

Everyone had their eyes watching the center of the field where the pokemon crashed waiting for the smoke to clear.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Espeon kneeling with it's right front paw and next to it was a knocked out Leafeon.

The crowd of students cheered and applaud the wonderful battle they witnessed and cheered even louder when they realized it was the first match of what they hope can be three.

 **Leaf's group**

"That was a great battle wouldn't you agree?" Trip said to Leaf.

"I guess it wasn't to bad" she said

"That was awesome!" Barry shouted as he jumped off the bleacher.

Bianca sighed and sat the energetic blonde down "don't cheer the enemy" she said.

"Oh come on Bianca we're all trainers and we can all enjoy such an amazing battle" Cameron said who was just as excited as his friend.

"I agree, whats even better is that was just the first battle of what could be three" Trevor said holding up three fingers.

"Yeah and those moves they were using were amazing" Zoey said with a grin.

"There she goes already trying to incorporate those moves into a performance" Shauna said with a giggle.

"Well it's a good idea to get creative watching battles" Clemont said.

"Well Melody is also a coordinator it's only natural you see something that resembles a coordinator move" Tierno said.

Drew eyes nearly popped out of his eyes "you mean she is a trainer and coordinator?" He said.

Shauna giggled at his expression "yes she is rank 3rd" she said.

"Who are those people!" He said ruffling up his hair.

"Wow you must be really frustrated to mess up your hair babe" May said it was rare to see her boyfriend ever lose his cools.

Tierno sighed "yeah they are seriously over powered" he said.

"Could you guys shut it the next battle is about to start" Barry said.

Bianca slapped her boyfriend upside the head for sounding so rude, "sorry" he said rubbing the spot his girlfriend hit.

Leaf sighed "we've got some friends" she opened her eyes to look at Trip. "Yes indeed we do" she said looking at the group of friends arguing and smiled "but I wouldn't trade them for the world" she thought.

 **Top 10**

Korrina smiled at Ash who nearly fell off his seat "how did you like the battle?" She asked.

Ash had the biggest smile on his face "it was the best battle I've ever seen" he said.

"Than you must be excited to see the rest of the battles" Ursula said with a smile.

Ash had a dumbfounded expression and than smiled widely "oh your right!" He said remembering this was the first battle.

"Not the brightest of the bunch is he" Miette whispered to her.

"Yeah but still handsome" she whispered back.

"Ash are the rest of the friends that came with you trainers or coordinators?" Gary asked him.

"Oh they are both coordinators" Ash said looking across the field to spot the girls and pointed them out to Gary.

Gary looked at the direction he was pointing at "perfect he won't be able to bring anyone with him to train with us" he thought.

"Are they any good?" Misty asked

"Yeah they're greatest coordinators I've meet that includes Drew" he said with a smile.

"Well we should test that don't you think so Gary?" Said Ursula with a smirk.

"I'd rather not waste my time on them Ursula" whined Miette.

"Both of you quite it down the second match is about to begin" Gary said causing both girls to quite down.

 **The battle**

Anabel smirked while holding her second pokeball "looks like our training is paying off" she thought.

She tossed the pokeball into the air as Melody did the same both revealing their pokemon.

Anabel's choice was the ghost and poison type pokemon Gengar.

Melody's choice of pokemon was the bug and flying type Beautifly only hers was different from May as it was a shiny.

"She is looking as elegant as always!" Anabel shouted at her friend.

Melody smirked "and she is as strong as ever!" She shouted, "Beautifly now silver wind" she commanded.

Beautifly wings glowed bright silver and flapped her wings rapidly releasing the attack towards Gengar.

"Counter with dark pulse!" Anabel shouted.

Gengar put both of his hands together and launched the dark type move towards the bug type move.

The moves collided at the center of the field and both pokemon struggled to push the others attack. The power struggle ended when both attacks exploded against each other causing the explosion to have a silver and purple coloring.

"Gengar charge it with poison jab!" Anabel shouted.

The ghost type rushed forward into the smoke left by the explosion and stood floating in there for a while. It had both of its hands glowing bright purple with the attack ready.

Melody waited patiently for the poison type to appear "Beautifly clear that smoke with silver wind" she said.

The bug type did just that and cleared the smoke revealing Gengar "now air cutter!" Melody shouted, Beautifly launched the burst of air.

"Dodge it! And charge it" said Anabel her pokemon did just that and charged the bug type with poison jab ready.

"Dodge Beautifly" Melody said and now Beautifly was trying to dodge and Gengar was trying to land a hit.

Anabel watched the pokemon midair "she is as fast as ever" she thought looking at how fast Beautifly was, "Gengar use the special poison jab!" She shouted at the dark type.

Gengar heard and struck Beautifly with its tongue that was glowing purple and sent the bug type crashing the ground.

Melody saw her pokemon heading straight for the floor "Beautifly use silver wind to soften the ground" she said. The flying type turned around and launched the bug type move on the ground to turn it into soft sand.

Beautifly hit the floor causing the sand to go up "you alright Beautifly" said Melody the bug type flew up to show she was okay.

"That was a good way to stop it from hitting the floor" Anabel said to her friend.

"And that was a good way to use poison jab with the tongue" Melody complimented.

Anabel smirked "it's time to finish this, Gengar use venoshock!" she said and the poison type put his hands together and launched the poison move towards Beautifly.

Melody tried to tell Beautifly to dodge but the attack was to fast and it struck the bug type causing it to shout in pain. She was shocked even more when the attack was over Gengar appeared behind the flying type "so fast!" Melody shouted.

"Now poison jab!" Anabel shouted as and the ghost type quickly jabbed Beautifly 5 times with the attack.

The bug type flew to floor and stood there seemingly knocked out.

"Well that was easier said than done" Anabel said, she turned to the robot referee who hasn't announced her as the winner. "Is this robot broken or something?" She questioned turning to look towards the field to see the Beautifly still moving.

Melody smirked at the expression on Anabel's face "come on Ana you didn't think Beautifly would have gone down so easily" she said.

Anabel sighed "I guess it would have been too boring of a victory" she said.

"Beautifly go fury cutter!" Melody shouted with a big smile.

U"Beautifly can't learn that move!" Anabel shouted but soon ate her words as she watched Beautifly's wings glow bright green. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head "that's impossible" she mentally said.

She snapped back to the battle after hearing Gengar cry out from the attack as she witness the attack grown stronger with each hit it landed.

"Gengar quick dodge before the attack gains anymore power" Anabel quickly.

"Beautifly use aerial ace to speed up!" Melody shouted.

It worked just like she planned now Gengar was receiving more damage than before and it could no longer dodge even if it wanted to do.

"Gengar use detect!" Anabel shouted, the ghost type's eyes glowed bright blue and saw Beautifly coming straight toward him.

Gengar dodged by going above the bug type "now venoshock!" Anabel shouted, the poison type launched the attack sending Beautifly crashing to the ground.

"Beautifly! Quick get back up" Melody said, the bug type flapped her wings weakly flying up.

"Gengar go down while using poison jab!" Anabel shouted. Gengar flew down with of his hands glowing purple heading straight for Beautifly.

Melody gritted her teeth "guess I have no choice, Beautifly aerial ace and fury cutter!" She shouted.

Beautifly flew up with aerial ace and soon add the bug type move causing the white rays of energy to turn green.

"Gengar add venoshock" Anabel said the addition of venoshock cause purple rays of energy to come out.

Both pokemon meet halfway and collided causing a massive shockwave with an equally massive explosion soon after.

Everyone waited patiently to see the results of the battle even Leaf who hated them was at the edge of her seat waiting patiently like the others.

• Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Hopefully I see you soon.


End file.
